You Were Mine
by Fireflycross
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have begun their life together. They have love, happiness and two beautiful children. But something happens and Inuyasha abandons his family, leaving Kagome to pick up the pieces. MAJOR Ravamping, including plot changes!
1. You Were Mine

**Chapter 1: You were Mine**

Inuyasha had just returned from the Feudal Era. He had been staying over there longer and longer for the past few weeks. Kagome watched as he packed his things into a bag. He didn't bother to pack one single picture.

Kagome swallowed her tears as he made his way out of their bedroom.

'Why?' Her mind screamed. 'Why now?'

"Inuyasha," she whispered, he didn't even turn around at the sound of her voice.

If only he would talk to her, tell her what was wrong. How could Kikyou have reached into the future and taken him away from her. Kagome couldn't believe after they had been together for so long that Inuyasha was leaving her.

She didn't want to live 'life after Inuyasha', she didn't want to ever have that kind of mourning in her life. After he left the house, Kagome found herself alone in the bedroom. It was late so she went to bed.

"No, Inuyasha! Please stay!" She cried in her sleep, pleading with her only love not to leave her alone.

She woke up freezing and with the tears running down her cheeks.

Kagome got out of bed and closed the open window. Inuyasha always loved to feel the clean air from outside creep in under the sheer curtains. Kagome walked into the living room picking up the scrapbook of their wedding day. The book opened up to a picture of her in a flowing white dress beside Inuyasha in a black tuxedo._  
_  
Kagome couldn't have realized what would have eventually befallen her happy, younger self. She looked at their happy faces, looking at each other and seeing only their loved one. The love that warmed Inuyasha's eyes that day made her want to weep.

How could Kikyou pull Inuyasha away from her? How could she come back from the underworld, after betraying Inuyasha, and take his heart away. Kikyou, who wanted change who Inuyasha was, wanted him to be someone else. A human.

Kagome left the room and wandering back to bed. She dreamed of Inuyasha coming back home and telling her that he loved her and only her. But soon she woke from that dream crying again, knowing it to be only a dream in her heart of hearts.

The irony of the whole situation made her sick to her stomach. What kind of twisted world did she live in where she only got him for a little while, before Kikyou swooped in again?

She got up and made her way down the hallway and into the spare bedroom.

She pushed the door open to see her children sleeping peacefully. They had made their parents marriage and devotion to each other stronger at their births.

They wouldn't know their father had left them till the morning. And how would they react? She walked back through their empty house and sat down on the couch and began to weep.

She wept for all the happy memories that they had shared. She wept for all the memories they lost.

Kagome looked out the window to see the sun rising. Even on the darkest night, she found comfort in knowing the sun would rise in the morning. Maybe, just maybe, life after Inuyasha wouldn't be so bad.

And she thought to herself, _I remember when you were mine._

**A few weeks later...**

"Kagome, you don't have to do this!" Her mother argued with her. Her mother was holding her two year old son.

"Mom, what kind of future can they have in this world?" Kagome asked with exasperation.

"One where they can grow in peace, and with a family that loves them for who they are!" Her mother yelled.

"Mom, they don't belong here," Kagome said calmly still packing their clothes into bags.

"You're being selfish, Kagome!" Her mother said quietly. "You're going to drag these children back into Feudal Japan so that you can be close to their father! They don't deserve this! Haven't they suffered enough already?"

"I don't care what you think or say," Kagome said.

"Where will you live?" Her mother cried. "Think, Kagome! For God's sake!"

Kagome sighed. "We will come and visit."

She picked up the bags she had packed and walked out of the house to well house. She threw the bags into the well and walked back into the house.

"Kagome," Souta said. "Please listen to Mom, come on Kagome! You can't take a two year old into the Feudal Era!"

But, Kagome was being stubborn and she was not just going to sit by as Inuyasha walked out of her life. She would not allow him to abandon her or their children. Her presence in the Feudal Era would force him to acknowledge her and their children.

"But what about Izayoi and Tashio?" Souta asked angry that his sister would endanger his niece and nephew.

"They will be fine," Kagome said as she pushed pass him.

"Mama! Are we going to see Daddy!" Izayoi asked excitedly.

"I don't know, baby," Kagome said patting her head. "We're going to see some of Mama's friends though."

"Yay!" The young child shouted.

Kagome walked into the living room to see her mother had abandon her son with her grandfather.

"Kagome," her grandfather sighed.

"Grandfather, this is something I must do," Kagome said sitting down next to him.

"It may not work out, Kagome," he said handing her son to her.

"Mama!" Tashio cooed.

"Here," her mother said coming into the room carrying a large diaper bag. "This should last you a while since Tashio is almost potty trained. There is also medicine for the children and bottles."

"Thanks Mom," Kagome sighed.

Her mother hugged her tightly. "Protect my grandchildren no matter what, Kagome!"

"I will."

They said their final goodbyes in the doorway of the well house. Kagome was holding a sleeping Tashio in her arms and had Izayoi by the hand.

"On three, okay Izayoi?" Kagome said as they got ready to jump into the well.

"Okay!"

"One, two, three!" They shouted together and jumped into the well. Tashio woke as the light was engulfing them and started to cry.

"Shh! Tashio! Mama is right here!" Kagome soothed him and by that time they were already at the bottom of the well, and in the Feudal Era.

"Kagome!" Shouted a shrill voice as she climbed out of the well, which was difficult while trying to hold Tashio.

Shippo came bouncing up to her. "I can't believe you came back!"

"Here Shippo, hold Tashio," Kagome said handing the toddler over.

"Oh, wow! He looks just like Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed. He had trouble holding the toddler since he was only twice the pup.

"Mama! I want to get out of here!" Izayoi whined at the bottom of the well.

"You've got two kids! Wow! Not even Sango has two kids!" Shippo said excitedly.

Kagome climbed back down into the well and carried Izayoi up. She put Izayoi on the ground and climbed down into the well to get their bags.

"How long are you staying Kagome?" Shippo asked noticing all the bags. "Why didn't you come with Inuyasha?"

His question made her freeze. "Have you seen Inuyasha, Shippo?"

Shippo hesitated at the anger in her voice. "Yes...just a few weeks ago when he came out of the well. But, I haven't seen him since then."

"Oh," was all Kagome said. "Can you help with all this stuff?"

"Yes!" Shippo said picking up as many bags as he could carry. He grown into an adolescent while she had been away and was about the size of a young human child. "Are you staying with us in the village?"

"Of course, Shippo!" Kagome said smiling her anger had disappeared.

Sango and Miroku were happy to see Kagome and her children, but they didn't tell her that they had been expecting her. They had known something fishy was going on when Shippo had reported seeing Inuyasha come through the well alone. Although the sight of him coming through the well alone was commonplace, Inuyasha had not returned immediately to the future.

"Your children are beautiful, Kagome, they look just like Inuyasha," Sango said to see how Kagome would react.

Kagome only smiled at the compliment. "Yes, they do take after their father."

"Ah, but Izayoi has the beauty of her mother," Miroku said looking at the girl carefully.

"Your daughter is beautiful as well, Miroku," Kagome said smiling at the three year old. Izayoi and Jade had not left each other's side since their meeting. "I'm happy they play so well together."

"Is Tashio short for Inutaisho?" Miroku asked curious about the baby's name.

"Yes, it was Inuyasha's decision," Kagome said smiling sadly. Sango frowned at her friend's sad face and decided to find out what was bothering her.

"Kagome, could you come with to collect the clothes off the clothesline?" Sango asked getting up.

Kagome nodded and followed Sango out of the hut.

Once they were away from the hut Sango began her questioning.

"What is it Kagome? Why are you so sad?" Sango asked grabbing Kagome's hands.

Kagome blinked back the tears threatening to fall. "What-what do you mean?"

"Oh, Kagome!" Sango sighed. "We know Inuyasha came through the well a few weeks ago, and without returning to you. What happened? You can tell me!"

Kagome sighed as she lost the fight to control her tears. "He...he left us."

Sango looked at her, puzzled, then her face smoothed in understanding. "Kikyou?"

Kagome nodded wordlessly. Sango hugged her dearest friend and began to cry with her, sharing her grief.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome," Sango choked out. "Why would he leave though? I thought you were mated?"

Kagome had no answer and only cried harder.

Sango just hugged her friend and tried to offer her all the comfort she could.


	2. Inuyasha's Decision

Sesshoumaru regarded the two females with aloft interest. He had been the same way when wounded by Inuyasha

and had his first encounter with Rin. That had been many years ago. He remembered the spark of interest the child struck in his

soul. Even after he had snarled in surprise she didn't turn to run in fear. Instead the young human girl regarded him with awe. She

even went so far as to offer him food, which of course he refused. He knew she was a peasant from her ragged, soiled kimono

and the bruises that appeared the day she offered him food she had probably stolen.

Rin had disappeared after that day. He had learned the reason after finding her still warm corpse. It was then Tensaiga

had demanded attention. He still called it a simple test. That test however resulted in life being restored to the small girl. And she

had followed him loyally ever since...

After revisiting the past, he turned his attention back to the human women who were gathering their young. The two

hanyous were only a quarter demon, and he wondered, briefly, if they would be weaker than their father, Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru pushed his brother from his mind focusing his vision back on the now empty stream. His mind, however,

wandered back to the human woman and her young. Why would his brother leave them in the care of mortals. Usually dog demons

were very territorial with their young. Sesshoumaru's own childhood was filled with whispers of a time when his father had slain

all manovalent demons within the borders of his territory only to safeguard his new born pup and mate. Maybe that is what had

finally led to his father's demise when his concubine had birthed Inuyasha...

The wind shifted suddenly bringing with it the scent of grave yard soil. Sesshoumaru placed the scent without any effort.

It belonged to the woman whose dead body walked among the living. The same woman who had pinned Inuyasha to the tree.

She was still miles away, her scent too faint to be any closer. He shifted his weight as another familiar scent tickled his nose

for a moment before it dissipated. His brow wrinkled into a frown. The irritating and manipulative half demon had been destroyed

five years ago. But, if there was one thing Sesshoumaru had learned for certain in his centuries of life it was that nothing was ever

guaranteed. Creatures that have died still walk among the living. The powerless find power. And death, under no uncertain terms,

was ever final.

That last thought caused the great Lord of the West to concentrate his energy into a ball of light for instant travel. He directed

himself towards the ever fading scent of grave yard soil...

Meanwhile...

Kagome laid her children down in their mats on the floor of the hut. Tashio fussed for a few minutes before he finally nodded

off to sleep. Izayoi, however, was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Jade had been asleep for the past half hour unable

to keep her eyes open after dinner.

Shippo was dozing by the entrance with Kiara. He occasionally cracked an eye open to peek through the reed mat that covered

the entrance of the hut. Even though Naraku had been defeated, there were still dangers to be wary of. The Feudal Era was just as

dangerous before Naraku had made his appearance as it was now after his death.

Kagome settled down next to Shippo a thread and needle in her hands, in her lap some torn clothing.

"You seemed to settled into this life easily," Shippo observed his eyes closed.

Kagome laughed softly. "Do you think they don't use needles and thread five hundred years from now?"

Shippo shrugged. "How should I know?"

Kiara mewled then closed her eyes.

"So, what are your plans Kagome?" Shippo asked.

Kagome paused in her needlework. "I-I don't know."

Shippo turned his head to look down at her. He had shot up like a weed in the past few years entering puberty and overshadowed Kagome's

petite frame.

"You must have something in mind," Shippo reasoned. "I don't see you as the kind of mother to put her children in danger

just because."

Kagome frowned. "But Shippo.."

"Don't make excuses for me," Shippo said gently. "This is your life, Kagome, you have to look deep into you heart for the

answers that you're looking for. Will Inuyasha come back? Who knows? Dog demons are not the most logical of the

demon species. Foxes on the other hand..."

He grinned wickedly at her and was rewarded when she chuckled.

They were both quiet for a while, lost in thought.

"I guess I thought us being here would force him to recognize our existence," Kagome confessed. "Its easy to ignore someone

who is five hundred years away rather then just down the road. I thoug-"

Kagome stopped at the sound of Kiara's soft growl and Shippo's sudden stillness. She found herself straining to hear the

impossible or pick up some scent beyond her nasal capacity.

"What is it?" She finally whispered he senses failing her completely.

Shippo's nose twitched, but Kiara's growling only increased.

"Something's coming," was all he said before disappearing out the door.

Kagome blinked in surprise, the only evidence he had been there a second ago was the reed mat settling back into place.

In the next instant both Sango and Muroko were coming in.

"Whats going on!" Kagome demanded quietly.

"Don't know, Shippo just ran off with Kiara, telling us to get our weapons ready over his shoulder," Sango said looking a bit bewildered.

"Who's staying with the kids?" Kagome asked looking at the three sleeping children.

"You probably should Kagome," Muroko said. "Sango and I haven't stopped using our weapons since Naraku was defeated."

Kagome grinned wearily. "Are you saying I'm rusty or something?"

Muroko gave her one of his 'will you bear my child' smiles. "Not at all Kagome."

"Hmmmph."

Muroko grinned at his wife, playfully smacking her bottom.

"This isn't the time, Monk." Sango retorted trying to sound serious.

The three adults headed outside, Kagome staying right outside the doorway.

All three of them stilled as the world seemed to stop turning. Everything was quiet, making the hair on the neck stand up.

"MOMMY!" Izayoi screamed.

And then all hell broke loose....

Much Earlier....

Kikyo regarded Inuyasha thoughtfully.

"Keh!" He growled as she studied him.

"Is this truly what you desire, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked. "What of the girl and her children?"

Inuyasha didn't bother with an answer, instead jumping up and shoving the scabbard of Tetsusaiga into place at his waist.

"What do you plan on doing, Inuyasha?" Kikyo called almost tauntingly. "The jewel has disappeared and along with it your

last chance to be a full blooded demon!"

The only reply she received was a distant 'keh!'

She turned her attention back to the fire. The flames danced, the wood crackled, and almost beckoned her to step into

them in one final dance...

Inuyasha sped through the trees looking for a place to settle and think. He didn't know why he had left Kagome and his

children to return here. The things he had packed before he had left were sitting in the woods near the well. Hanyous didn't need

possessions, that was a human trait. Only they had the urge to keep things they didn't need. Maybe that was why he had left

the future and his family. Did he feel like he was becoming too human?

He shook his head. Kagome had always accepted him for what he was, a hanyo. Only Kikyo had tried to change him.

She had wanted him to use the jewel to become human, and that in turn would make it vanish.

_And her burden along with it._ The voice of reason whispered.

"Keh!"

Was that why she had wanted him to make a wish on the jewel? So to rid her of a bothersome burden?

He had to admit in all the situations involving the jewel there was nothing but heartache and failure.

Now, however, she taunts him with his own wish to be a full blooded demon.

He laughed at himself. It was funny how the only one who accepted him for what he really was was the one person

he had left behind. What a fool he really was.

He made his way slowly back to Kikyo. He was tired of the foolish games she played and wanted to return to his

family finally figuring out for himself where he belonged.

The scent of burning hair hurried him back to the fire where he had left Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" He screamed catching sight of her.

She was dancing so close to the flames that her long hair had caught fire.

He ripped the top of his kimono off and shoved her to the ground trying to extinguish the flames starting to lick her

pale face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha barked once the flames were out. Her hair was fringed and slightly melted at

the ends. More frightening was the dead skin on her face had charred along her jawline.

Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha, but he could see that her eyes were empty as if the soul had left her shell of a body.

Then he realized that he hadn't seen her soul collectors in quite some time.

"Kikyo..." He murmured. She turned towards him, not focusing on him but maybe something just over his shoulder.

Inuyasha glanced to where her gaze was.

Standing in the shadows, just beyond the light of the fire was Sesshoumaru. He said nothing and his face was in

perfect order.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said, acknowledging his brother's presence.

Sesshoumaru had his amber eyes on Kikyo, but at the sound of Inuyasha's voice his gaze flickered to Inuyasha.

"Your younglings are unprotected, Inuyasha." It was a statement.

"What?" Inuyasha barked. How could Sesshoumaru know that Inuyasha was a father. Unless...

As understanding dawned on Inuyasha's face, Sesshoumaru turned and faded into the night as silently as he

had come.

"Damn, Kagome." Inuyasha looked at the woman, who had once upon a time ago been his one true love.

He had returned to the past to figure things out. The future, while essentially free of all the dangers of

his own ear, was polluted, noisy and violent in other ways. He was happy with Kagome and their children, but there

was nothing in her era for him. No place for him to fit in. And no place for his hanyou children.

On one of his forays in his era had run into Kikyo. She had been strange even then, as if her will to live was

fading. He had returned permanently because he felt he owed her a life because of the one Naraku had take. They would

never be lovers, he only had one person to fill that place in his heart. But, still he owed her a debt and that debt had to be

paid. Now he knew for certain he couldn't save her, couldn't restore the life that was taken.

Inuyasha looked back at her as she stared fixedly at the fire.

He squatted down in front of her blocking the fire. She had no choice but to see his amber eyes full of concern.

Inuyasha brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Goodbye, Kikyo." He murmured.


End file.
